yours forever
by ms luna 'loony' ashwood
Summary: all Rose Potter wanted was to be away from HIM . But what happens if HE finds her secret. Will she get her love back? Read and find out. (FEM.HARRY!)
1. Chapter 1 : prologe

Author's note : I don't own Harry Potter.

I grinned happily at my son whose hair was now black. As much as I liked his blonde hair, I needed to dye it yo hide our identity.

Oh, I am extremely sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I am Rose Potter, the GWL, WWW(witch who won),chosen one ….. and what else people call me now-a-days. My son's name is Leo Potter. (technically, he is a Malfoy)

So, now you may ask how my son's surname is supposed t be Malfoy. Actually in my sixth year , I was dating Draco Malfoy.(please don't freak out. He is a good guy if you get to know him)and due to my stupid potter luck , my magic reacted strangely when Draco said he loved me by making me pregnant.

Only Hermione knows about my secret. I had broke up with Draco when I found this. He was furious. In fact , I am sure he would be quite hurting if I should return to the wizarding world(yes, I am in muggle londen)

That reminded me,I needed to ask Hermione about Draco's life. I hadn't heard about him since the war.

I went upstairs and wrote my letter to Hermione and sent it to her through Nyx (my pet black owl)

Authors note: please review.

Author's note : I don't own Harry Potter. SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2 : The news of despair

Author's note : I don't own Harry Potter.

When I read Hermione's letter, my heart shattered .

I sobbed as I locked my bedroom door, flopped on the bed and wept.

 _'_ _Draco is married and has a son named Scorpius.'_

I cried and cried until Leo knocked the door.

" _Mom, please open the door, why are you crying?"_ he shouted.

I quickly wiped off my tears and opened the door. _"Le ,I will ask you a question. Please answer it honestly. Do you know who your father is?"_ I asked him.

 _"_ _well, yes I do know my father is Draco Malfoy but I also know you never want to meet his again. So I don't want to meet him"_

 _"_ _ooh….thank you for understanding me. So shall we get your school stuffs ?"_

 _"_ _YAY!"_

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE : PLEASE REVIEW =)_


	3. Chapter 3 : The scarlet train incident

Author's note : I don't own harry potter.

* * *

" Are you ready Le?" I bellowed as I covered my head with a hood.

"yes ,mom…"he shouted back while coming down stairs"…why are you wearing a hood?!"

"Listen Le, I am WWW, GWL,CO and all that stuff. If anyone recognize me, well I dead."

"But mom, what if someone asks who is my mother, what should I tell?"

"well, tell them the truth. But don't tell them who's your father or where we live, got it?" I said as I locked the door and went on the road to summon the knight bus.

"Yes mom" Leo replied.

* * *

After ten nasty minutes, we arrived at the king's Cross Station.

"Come on Le, hurry or we'll be late for your train." I warned him as I quickened my pace.

"Yeah, coming mom" Leo replied as he quickened his pace too.

We passed through the barrier and I smiled fondly at the scarlet steam engine.

"Wow!" Le exclaimed.

"Yes, wow indeed! Now listen Le, even if you slip out our secret, don't worry. Just study, have fun with your friends and don't get in too much trouble with headmaster Snape. Be a good boy. I'll miss you Bye" I said and kissed his forehead. Suddenly, he stiffened and I followed his gaze t see the one and only Draco Malfoy staring at us suspiciously.

"Le, don't worry about him. Just go" I reassured him.

"okay mom" he nodded and rushed inside the train.

I waved my hand with a smile as Leo waved back.

As the train left, I found Hermione and Ron.

Hermione saw me and exclaimed "RO!"

I rushed towards her and hissed, "Don't shout"

"Ro, is that you?!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Ron, for Merlin's sake, don't shout. HE might hear us" I whispered ferociously.

"BUT WHO IS 'HE'" Ron shouted.

I winced and looked around to see everyone staring at us. Even worse, Draco was walking towards us, his robes bellowing behind him.

I whispered to Hermione "Apparate us to the burrow"

* * *

Author's note: hope you guys liked it. Review please ;)


	4. Chapter 4 : A visit to the Burrow

Author's note : I don't own harry potter.

* * *

"Okay Ro" Hermione nodded and apparated us to the burrow.

"Ron,Hermione,your back so soon; I thought that you were going to meet..." Mrs. Weasley's voice was coming from the kitchen.

"Mom, we found Ro in the King's Cross today" Ron bellowed back to .

"WHAT?!" exclaimed as she saw me.

"Well, we have some catching up to do isn't, for starters, WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU FOR THE PAST TEN YEARS?!" Ron demanded.

"Ron, please,let me explain for the start.." I said, trying to calm him down.

"...you know I was dating Draco when I was in our sixth year, right?..." ,I continued as he nodded a bit grouchily,"... my magic made me pregnant"

"WHAT?! Then how did you fight the war?"

" I gave my baby to kreacher to take care of him while hunting for the Horcruxes"

"Well, this explains why we heard a baby's cry during our short stay in Grimmald place and why Kreacher was so busy. but why did you leave magical London?"

"Well, I couldn't take it when Draco would glare at me... FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, HE HATES ME!" I exclaimed, putting head down.

" Oh dear.." came and gave me a hug which I returned back happily.

Suddenly, an owl entered through the kitchen window.

Hermione got the letter and read it aloud:

 _Mrs .Hermione weasley,_

 _you are wanted in the ministry. you are to be questioned under veritaserum about Potter._

 _"_ Oh no" I whispered.

"Ro, I am really sorry..I can't do anything about this" Hermione apologized.

"That ferret..it's that idiot who is responsible for this." Ron ranted.

" Watch it, that's my son's dad your talking about" I snapped.

"Shut up you two. I need to go" Hermione said.

"Sorry. Good luck" I said looking sheepish.

" Yeah. Good luck love " Ron gave her a kiss on her lips.

I felt a pang of longing for Draco, but I quickly banished it.

* * *

Author's ending note : thanks for reading. Hoped you liked. Please review =)


	5. Chapter 5 : Cat's out of the bag

Author's note : I don't own anything.

* * *

As Hermione returned, she didn't saw anything. she just turned on the radio and I felt my whole world being ripped apart...

 _ **What is your name?**_

 **I am Hermione Jean Weasley**

 _ **Who is your husband?**_

 **My husband's name is Ronald Bilius Weasley.**

 _ **Who where the golden trios?**_

 **Me, Ron and Ro where the golden trios**

 _ **Who is Ro ?**_

 **Ro is Rosaline Lillian Potter, our saviour**

 _ **Where does she live?**_

 **She lives in muggle London...**

"NO" I exclaimed.

 _ **...What is her address?**_

 **No:9, Phoenix alley, London**

 _ **Is she married?**_

 **No**

 _ **Why**_ **_was she there in the king's cross?_**

 **She came to board Leo Potter in the Hogwarts express**

 _ **Who is Leo Potter?**_

 **Leo Potter is Ro's son**

 _ **Who is Leo's father?**_

 **Leo's father is Draco Malfoy...**

"NOOO..nooo" I started to sob. Ron and Hermione tried to console me but no avail.

"Was HE there?" I asked Hermione. She nodded.

"He was furious" she said.

the radio went on...

 _ **...why she left me?**_

 _ **"she left you because she was scared that Voldemort may hurt you,your family or your baby...**_

I was taken aback because this was Draco's voice.

 _ **...well Rose, if you are listening to this, which I am sure you are, you are mine.**_

* * *

 _Author's ending note :_ hope you liked it. Please give a review =)


	6. Chapter 6 : The three words

Author's note : get ready t feel the feeling ;)

* * *

 **You are mine... you are mine ...you are mine...**

These three words brought many emotions...fear, relief,insecurity,anger,love

 **fear : the risk because of his love for me**

 **relief : because he wants to be near me**

 **insecurity : because I am his, _he_ is not mine .**

 **anger : because I am not a possession.**

 **love : because Draco would _always_ make a emotional mess...**

I was brought out of my emotional musing as a certain eagle owl entered through the kitchen window. A silly grin found it's way on my face but it dropped as soon as it came as a _howler_ was delivered...

 ** _R_ _osaline Lillian Potter, how dare you ? I have told you a hundred times, never think of others before you think of yourself. If you had just told me that you were pregnant, I would have found some way. But no. You would always be a bloody griffindor. Always suffering alone in some difficulty. You just wait. Once I have you as my wife, I would never let you out of my sight._**

 ** _your soon to be husband, Draco Malfoy._**

...and just like that all the glasses in the house exploded..

"here goes nothing" Hermione signed and casted a silencing charm around herself.

other who were not as intelligent...

"HOW DARE THAT COWARD BLOND FERRET, WHO'S HEAD IS FULL OF DUNG, THAT IGNORANT IDIOT WHO I AM HOPELESSLY IN LOVE FOR MERLIN KNOWS FOR HOW MANY BLOODY YEARS SUGGESTS ME WHAT DO IN MY BLOODY STUPID LIFE..."

I thought for a movement before I said "... although it was a very romantic and sweet of him."

...and everyone how didn't cast a silencing charm groaned.

"Do you even know the meaning of romantic ?! " someone comment but I didn't bother to register who as I replayed the content of the howler, a small dreamy smile on my face...

* * *

Author's ending note : hope you liked. Please give a review =)


	7. Chapter 7 : Why ?

Author's note : this Is my favorite chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

 ** _oh no_** I thought.

I couldn't just let him claim me ! He is a married man, he had a family of his own. Moreover , I don't even think Leo or Scorpius would ever agree to this. So, I did what I should do : hide.

* * *

I was sulking in my secret hideout : another muggle apartment when someone knock the door. I opened it to see Hermione.

"Oh hi, come in Hermione, come in" I said.

" what do you mean by ' Oh hi, come in Hermione, come in' ?How dare you just leave magical world like that ? do you even know what' going on there? " Hermione exploded and I just stared at the floor with guilt.

" Look Ro , just talk to me about it. why do you want to avoid him that much?" Hermione suggested.

" Hermione, what do you want me to do ? I have been obsessed with him ever since I met him. I didn't even realize that I fell in love with him. Suddenly in my fifth year, I told him that I love hi and he just laughs. Do you know how much sad I was and I ran away ? Then in the end of the year he said he loves me too. And the next year, he became a Death eater. I could never even talk to him. All I knew was that he cared about me. I don't even know if it was pity or something. I don't even know his favorite colour. what do you want me to do?! " I sobbed.

Hermione hugged me, wiped my tears and said, " well it seems that your potter luck is back. You see, me, Ron and Draco were searching for some way that would convince you to get comfortable with Draco"

" And ?" I asked puzzled as to why she was saying this to me.

" We found out that the Potter line and the Malfoy line have a marriage contract between them.

" So ?" I still didn't understand why she was telling me this as Draco already agreed to marry me.

" Well, under Pureblood culture, Draco had a seven days courtship with you" she said with a grin.

" Oh" I mumbled, blushing scarlet.

* * *

Author's ending note : hope you liked it. Stay tuned for some fluffy, cozy romance. Don't forget to review ;)


	8. Chapter 8 : WE ARE NOT RECKLESS!

Author's note : I don't own anything. This is just for fun ;)

* * *

So now I stay in Potter manor (till the courting period , after that I would stay in Malfoy manor. Or so said Hermione _and_ Draco) and I was about to eat my lovely breakfast when a certain eagle owl flew in _again._

I opened the package as I absently gave the owl an owl treat with my free hand.

It was a journal of some kind and if I hadn't known better, I would have thought that he was mocking me as it was through my personal diary that he had found out that I loved him.

 _I wonder what is this owl's name._

To my surprise the ink sunk in and the words appeared :

 _Don't you dare laugh kitty cat, his name is bubo._

I gave a silly grin and wrote back:

 _Of course I won't . I know it is the nick name for Eurasian Eagle Owl._

The reply came :

 _I didn't know my kitty cat was that intelligent._

I could _see_ him smirk right now . I huffed and wrote back:

 _shut up._

The reply came :

 _I am not even speaking ;)_

I blushed. Out of anger or embarrassment, I didn't know. I wrote back :

 _stupid slytherins_

The reply came :

 _gabby griffindors_

I snarled and wrote back :

 _HOW DARE YOU ?! YOU SLYTHERINS ARE THE FOOLS NOT US!_

The reply came :

 _you are the reckless idiots !_

I wrote back :

 _WE ARE NOT RECKLESS!_

And so we kept on arguing, my breakfast abandoned. That night, the last thing I rote in my diary was:

 _Good night Ferret, trust you to make my life crazy and full of life._

* * *

Ending note : sorry guys for the late update. hope you liked it. AND do please leave a heart warming review. I don't mind bad comments either. I just want your thoughts on my story ;)

0

0


	9. Chapter 9 : end of getting to know each

Author's note : I don't own anything.

* * *

It's been a week since Draco gave me that diary. Now I am more comfortable around him.

I sat on my dining table with a mug of coffee in one hand and with the other hand, I opened the diary and read what Draco had written :

 _Good morning! Actually, I was planning to have our first date today_

I _choked on my coffee and wrote back :_

 _What?!_

The reply came :

 _Don't worry, it's a double date with Weasley and Granger_

I didn't even bother to correct him into using their first name. I wrote back :

 _When and where_

The reply came :

 _6 in the evening in the three broomsticks._

I wrote back :

 _Okay, I'll talk to you later._

I closed the diary and drank my coffee in absolute silence.

*time skip*

I stood before the three broomstick, wearing a grey muggle t-shirt and a pink skirt, waiting for Draco and my friends.

"Hi Ro, how are you?!"Ron asked.

"I am fine Ron, you just saw me last week" I replied.

"How rude, looks like the ferret has corrupted you already" Ron said,pounting.

"shut up weasel" I said, giggling.

"that's right" Draco said , standing behind me.

"H-hi Draco" I spluttered.

"relax,I am not going to eat you" he said soothingly, taking my hand in his.

I calmed down a bit and gave him a small smile, and in return, got a grin.

As Hermione also joined us, we went inside and ordered four butterbeers.

It was 9 by the time we left the place. Just as I was ready to leave, Draco got onto his knees and said :

"Will you, Rose Lillian Potter marry me ?"

I stood there for a movement, blinking stupidly.

"yes" I said, blushing as I realized how stupid I was.

Draco slid a ring on finger and stood up .

"So, see you tomorrow in my place then" he said as he kissed my forehead.

I blushed as I said " your place?"

"yeah, we need to discuss about our wedding with mom right?" he asked with a grin'

"Yeah, I forgot about it" I said as I Laughed.

"bye kitty cat" he said as kissed me one last time on my lips.

"bye ferret" and then we parted and went home.

* * *

Ending note : and there goes another chapter. hope you guys liked it. pls give a review.


End file.
